


for you, I will try

by politicalmamaduck



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Arranged Marriage, Ben Solo Needs A Hug, Beta Ben Solo, Dom rey, F/M, Light Dom/sub, Omega Rey (Star Wars), Orgasm Delay/Denial, Pegging, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Submissive Kylo Ren
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-03-02 18:03:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18816163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/politicalmamaduck/pseuds/politicalmamaduck
Summary: Ben Solo has been keeping a secret his entire life: he's a Beta, not an Alpha. For Omega Rey, however, he will try to please her as best he can despite their statuses and arranged marriage.





	for you, I will try

**Author's Note:**

  * For [persimonne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/persimonne/gifts).



> Written for persimonne for winning my Reylo Fanfiction Anthology themed giveaway on Tumblr! She correctly guessed the six writers who participated in every previous Anthology. Her prompts were: "A/B/O with a plot twist: Rey is an omega and Kylo is a beta, but he's so determined to win her favour that he goes all the way down the line to keep her satisfied like a true alpha would. Bonus if he gets hospitalized because of sexual shenanigans (he can break his dick for example). And Arranged marriage (Canonverse or any kind of AU is okay): Rey accepts to marry Kylo Ren for political reasons, but he refuses to have sex with her during their wedding night. Thirsty!Rey begins a heavy courtship and he finally surrenders: she discovers that he is not what he seems..."  
> I did my best to combine them both! I hope you will like my twist on these tropes.

If Rey could survive scavenging in the arid Jakku desert as an Omega, then she could survive anything. Even a political marriage to Ben Solo. He was certainly no drunken lecher like many of the starpilots who found themselves subject to the mercy of Unkar Plutt and wishing to take their frustrations out on a lowly Omega scavenger girl. 

At least that’s what she kept telling herself, repeating it almost as if it were a mantra the morning of her wedding. 

She knew what was expected of her. It was an Omega’s duty to be mated by their Alpha. Though intimate and awkward, Rey did not fear mating; in fact, the idea excited her, and she looked forward to never being alone again. She had seen the Light in Ben Solo, reached across space and time and the galaxy to coax it out from his shadows and demons, and if being his mate meant she could bring him back to the Light--and to his beloved mother--even for political convenience, she would do it. 

With their marriage, the war between the Resistance and the First Order would end, and the galaxy would finally know peace. She could pass on what she had learned, from Luke and Ben, and ensure that a new generation of Force sensitives, regardless of Alpha, Beta, or Omega status, would never feel the way she had. 

 

* * *

 

She was strong in the ways of the Force. Untrained, but stronger than she knew, he said. He believed every word of it, and now, with some training, she could become one of the greatest Force users the galaxy had ever seen. But did she believe in herself the way he did? He hoped so, for it was only through her own self-confidence that this political arrangement could possibly work. 

Kylo Ren held a closely guarded secret, one only his Master knew, not even his parents or his uncle. He had bared his soul to Rey of Jakku like no one before, and now, she too would know his secrets. He only hoped that she would not be too disappointed, that she would not laugh at him or make fun of him. It had been his greatest fear since childhood, that his secrets would be discovered and he would become a galaxy-wide laughingstock. 

The wedding ceremony seemed nothing more than a blur, so nervous was the groom, particularly when he held Rey’s hands again for the first time since the Force brought them together while she was training with Luke. Her hands were callused, yet warm and comforting. 

In barely a blink of an eye the wedding was done and the feasting began. Neither Ben nor Rey could hardly breathe or eat, though so many of the guests handed them goblets and carafes made of the finest transparisteel for toasts. Both were uncertain of their destiny, and unable to express their feelings. 

Rey longed to be alone with her husband for the first time. Ben dreaded the moment in which he had to explain to his wife what he was hiding. He had never enjoyed being in a crowd, or the fancy banquets his mother always seemed to be attending, but tonight he found the distractions to be a relief. The air was heavy with the scents of food and drink and mingling body odors. No one would notice something strange about his scent, even though he did his best to hide it with the Force. Certainly not his wife, who was claimed by one dance partner after another once their first dance as a couple ended. Nor his mother, who hadn’t seen him since he first started hiding his scent after puberty. Not wanting to delve too deeply into that particular wound, he centered himself once more and took another glass.

The luxurious feast ended after countless courses and toasts, and with fewer arguments than had been predicted. If Han Solo were still alive, there would undoubtedly have been bets placed on who would take a swing at whom after a few too many Corellian whiskeys. Ben’s head was swimming from his nerves rather than any fine food or intoxicant. 

He gently took Rey’s hand once more and led her up to their spacious suite, where even more food and drink awaited them. The main bedchamber opened onto a balcony; the moon was high and the stars shone brightly above them. He stepped outside to look at the stars, hoping to find his resolve among them. 

Rey stepped out quietly next to him, putting her arm around his waist. He turned to look into her eyes, so open and honest, and thanked the Force that it was the only woman he had ever loved that he was required to marry. 

“Will you come back inside?” she asked, reaching a hand up to his face, and he leaned into her touch. For just a moment, they were--could be--a happy couple enjoying their wedding night, and then Ben forced himself back to reality, and the truth with which he had to confront. 

“Rey, there’s something I need to tell you,” he said, leading them back inside and pouring them a drink. If he kept his hands occupied, he didn’t have to look into Rey’s eyes once more while he maintained his false illusion. 

“What’s wrong, Ben?” she asked, not waiting for him to hand her a drink, but jumping up from the settee and placing an arm around him once more. 

He closed his eyes and breathed deeply, reaching out to the Force and bracing himself for her inevitable disappointment. 

“I’m not an Alpha, Rey.” 

She turned her head to look up at him, her brow furrowed and shock flashing across her hazel eyes. 

“What do you mean?” she asked, shaking her head. “That can’t be possible. Everyone knows you’re an Alpha.”

“I’m a Beta,” he replied, turning his face down to watch himself wringing his hands in his lap, unable to stop or to look at her. “Snoke was the only one who ever knew. I’ve kept it a secret my whole life.” 

He could feel Rey’s shock and concern reverberating in the Force. He looked up to the ceiling and sent a silent prayer to his grandmother’s gods for the first time since his childhood that his mother was not reaching out with the Force at that moment to feel Rey’s distress--or his own. 

“I’m so sorry to disappoint you,” he managed to croak out, with his eyes closed once more. “I knew I could never be the husband or mate you wanted. You’re too good for me.”

Where just a moment before he felt shock, he now sensed resolve from Rey. “Ben. Look at me,” she demanded, and she grabbed his chin to pull his face towards hers.

Ben opened his eyes, blinking back tears.  _ I’m as pathetic and weak as Snoke told me I was. _

Rey’s brow furrowed. “No, you’re not. We’ve been through this already. You killed Snoke to save me. I don’t care about your status. I’m sure you can learn to please me just as well as an Alpha. I’ve wanted intimacy my whole life.”   


She reached out her hand to him like she had that starry night on Ahch-To, and the dark night on the  _ Supremacy _ . He took it, and she squeezed his hand. She brought her other up to his cheek to wipe away his tears. 

“Would you like to try?” she asked, stroking his cheek. 

Ben shuddered and sighed. “I’ve never been with anyone before. I’d like to try, for you. But not tonight, please. I’m not ready.” He had already bared his soul to her, and shared his deepest secret. He found he could not also bare his body to her as well. Though she had seen him bare chested, she had not seen the worst of his scars. 

She nodded, and kissed his cheek. Ben found somehow, he could breathe a bit more easily. 

“Let’s get some rest, then,” she said, pulling him towards their luxurious bed that would not be used for its intended purpose--that night. 

 

* * *

 

She broke their kiss to place one on his cock, and he involuntarily jerked his hips forward, closer to where she was sitting on their bed, Ben spread out before her. Though their first kiss was tentative, Rey’s hand on his cock was anything but. Ben moaned as she stroked him, her deft hands providing exquisite pleasure. 

Rey smiled wickedly, and kept her eyes on his as she took him into her mouth, causing him to moan once more. 

“Rey,” he said, reaching for her. “Please, Rey, let me--” he began, and she took that opportunity to clamber on top of him, and position his weeping cock at her entrance. She sank down onto him, and they both sighed. 

“You’re so big,” she said, rocking her hips. “So big and strong,” she continued, breathing heavily as he thrust in tandem with her movements. 

“Oh, Rey,” he said, giving in to the sensations and the Force swirling around them. They were connected, mind, body, and soul, and it was beyond even his wildest, most desperate dreams as a teenager who was too tall and whose ears stuck out too much. “You’re wonderful, Rey.”

“Ben,” she said, reaching to grab his hands and pin them behind his head. Their breathing became faster and heavier until Ben came and Rey suddenly stopped moving, her muscles clenching around his length. She closed her eyes and remained there until her breathing slowed, then she curled up next to him, placing an arm over his chest and languidly stroking the scar on his left side from Chewbacca’s bowcaster. 

“What can we try next?” she asked after a few minutes, and Ben blushed, but he knew he’d try anything for her. She said she thought he could learn to please her as well as an Alpha, and he’d be damned if he didn’t. 

 

* * *

 

“Such a good boy,” Rey crooned, striking Ben’s backside lightly with a whip. He was kneeling on all fours on their bed, his hands bound in front of him, and a plug planted firmly in his asshole. 

He moaned, and she smacked him again, then positioned herself behind him. “We’re going to take such good care of each other, aren’t we?” she asked, stroking a hand down his back. 

“Yes,” he breathed. “Oh yes, Rey.” 

“I’m going to fuck you, and then you’re going to fuck me,” she said, removing his butt plug and rubbing lube onto her strap-on. 

He shuddered and moaned again, and Rey grabbed his hips, then entered him. 

“Does that feel good?” she asked, thrusting into him. 

“So good,” he replied, rocking back onto her cock. “You’re so good.” 

She thrust into him a few more times, until she was ready for her own release, then put his plug back him, pushed him down onto his back, and began riding him. 

 

* * *

 

Though he couldn’t knot her like an Alpha, Ben’s large size and eagerness to please more than made up for it in Rey’s opinion. 

“You can’t come until I tell you to,” she said, and Ben nodded. His hands were bound again, and he had a ball gag in his mouth. She could see he was starting to drool a little already, so eager for her ministrations and explorations. 

“Where shall I begin?” she asked, stroking a finger down his chest. She stopped just short of his cock, which twitched. She smiled and began gently stroking his cock, watching his pupils dilate with lust. She stroked her hands down his thighs next, feeling the thick muscles beneath and watching him watch her. 

Her movements were slow and sensual torture. 

“You’re mine,” she murmured, leaning up to place a kiss on his cheek. “All mine,” she continued, licking the drool off his chin. 

She leaned back down, and grabbed the lube from their nightstand. She lubed her index finger, then circled Ben’s asshole with it. He jerked with her movements, his body and eyes indicating what his voice could not--that he was desperate for more. She inserted her finger, stroking inside, then removed it, and made a show of lubing her middle finger as well, then inserted them both, thrusting back and forth. 

She made it to three fingers before Ben’s whimpering, growling, moaning noises became more urgent. 

“My Ben, so good and patient,” she said as she straddled him, both of them wet. She barely needed to grind or rock on him before he came. She undid his restraints and removed his gag, then he curled up next to her on the bed and stroked her hair. 

“My Rey,” he murmured, and she kissed him softly. 

 

* * *

 

The rest of their honeymoon continued with languorous days filled with lovemaking, broken only by the droid staff bringing them meals, until their final idle day in luxury. 

They were trying a particularly adventurous new position, aided by the Force, when Ben’s back suddenly creaked and cracked. The momentary lapse in concentration caused them both to fall to the floor, Rey on top of Ben, and the results landed Ben in such a way that he had to be rushed to the medcenter. Rey and Ben tried their best to remain calm, despite his pain and the panicking staff droids, though they weren’t sure how exactly they would explain to the med droids how exactly they managed to break his dick. 

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment with your thoughts and come find me on Twitter and Tumblr! A huge thank you to my beta (in the writing sense!) Desiree for learning about A/B/O to properly help me edit this.


End file.
